The Last Year Together
by WeedleOnFire
Summary: It's their last year together in school. Hinata hasn't confessed yet to Naruto, but she only has one year to get brave enough. NaruHina and other couples. The romance really doesn't start immediately. AU Main couple: Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
><strong>The main characters are 15 years old in this fanfic. This is an AU fanfic, taking place in a school with a SWEDISH school system (not necessarily a specific Swedish schedule, though). I don't feel like saying the differences, so I'll put a link to the Wikipedia article on my profile!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It was the main characters' first REAL day of their last year in elementary school. Their teachers said that since it was their last year, it would be extra special, with a lot of homework and many tests. It was important, since they didn't think anyone wanted to embarrass the hell out of them when starting upper secondary school. They wouldn't have any homework the first week of the last year, though, mainly because it was their last year and the teachers thought they wanted to hang out more.

"Oh, my God, Naruto." Sakura sighed as Naruto balanced a bucket of water at the top of the door.

"Come on, Sakura. It's Kakashi-sensei's punishment for being late. Shh, he's coming." Naruto said and ran back to his seat.

"Hey, guys, so-" Kakashi-sensei was interrupted by the bucket of water that fell down on him. Everyone in the class giggled. "I can see you still have your sense of humor, Naruto. How nice."

"What did you expect anyway, Kakashi-sensei? It's the last year after all."

"Indeed. But since it's the last year, you shouldn't want to mess up your grades, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, so don't try to make me fall for your pranks again, I won't."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a wide grin. _'We'll see about that, sensei' _he thought to himself.

"Now let's start the lesson, shall we?" Kakashi said after finishing his little talk with Naruto.

When the lesson ended, everyone went to their locker to get their books for the next lesson, which started in 10 minutes.

"You totally got Kakashi-sensei this time, Naruto. But remember, he's not stupid, I doubt he will fall for anything again", Shino said to him.

"You'll just wait and see, Shino. You'll just wait and see." Naruto said with an even bigger grin than before.

"This is totally going to turn out troublesome", Shikamaru said to himself while walking to the next class (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but in Sweden, teachers have their own classrooms, so we go to whatever classroom the teacher is in, since we have different teachers for most subjects. Some teachers teach in more than one subject, though).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the first chapter! This will probably not be updated on a specific schedule. I'll update whenever I have time. Some days I might add more than one chapter! I'll listen to suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
><strong>Sorry if the first chapter was kind of short, I usually write very short chapters. It's probably a bad habit I'll have to break. Hopefully this will change the shortness of the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

After their second lesson it was time for lunch, so they went to the canteen. When they entered the door, Naruto started drooling. They were serving ramen, his favorite food. After taking their food, Naruto and his friends (Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji and Tenten) took the closest table. Naruto was literally throwing the food into his mouth and omnomnom'd while everyone ate quietly and stared at him. Hinata blushed while staring. Sakura whispered something in her ear.

"I can't do that", Hinata whispered back.

"Of course you can. I'll talk with the teacher, okay?"

The sound of Naruto's omnomnom irritated Sakura.

"Naruto! Don't you have any manners?" Sakura shouted.

"I do, unless they serve ramen. This food is just so awesome!"

*Sigh*

_At the next lesson…_

"It's time for math. I have some problems here you have to work together to solve. I will decide who you are going to work with, okay? Chouji will work with Shikamaru, Sakura with Ino, Shino with Sasuke, Neji with Tenten, and Naruto with Hinata (Iruka-sensei winked at Sakura and she nodded). Go to your partner as I hand out the problem. When you're finished, just wait for the others."

/_Flashback:_

_Sakura went to the teachers' room. _

"_Hey, Iruka-sensei. Could I ask you to do something?"_

"_Sure, Sakura. What do you want?"_

_"Well… You know Hinata? She kind of has feelings for Naruto, but never gets a chance to talk to him. So when we have lessons, could you sort of let us do something and divide us into groups? Like some sort of math problem?"_

"_I see. Sure! But you know how dense Naruto is."_

"_Yeah, but just so Hinata can talk to him. She's a genius at math and Naruto does need some help. She would never be able to talk to him otherwise."_

"_True. Okay, then. I'll come up with something."_

"_Thanks, Iruka-sensei. That's great."_

"_Oh, don't worry. It's nothing."_

_End Flashback/_

"What's up, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun." (A/N: I know Hinata doesn't really stutter when talking to Naruto. I know she's like "umm", "err" and hesitates all the time, but whatever. She will stutter in this fanfic, since she probably does in all other. xD)

Iruka-sensei handed out the problem and everyone looked at it.

"**Every month, a girl gets allowance. Assume last year she had no money, and kept it up to now. Then she spends 1/2 of her money on clothes, then 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After she bought all of that, she had $7777 left. Assuming she only gets money by allowance, how much money does she earn every month? much money does she earn every month?" ***

"What? I don't understand anything? What is this?"

Hinata replied immediately.

"It's a-actually n-not that h-hard to f-find out, N-naruto-kun. I'll show you."

Hinata explained to Naruto how to solve it. Naruto barely understood it but nodded anyway. They finished it and waited for everyone else. After just a minute or two, everyone were finished.

"Ok, who wants to explain?"

"We can do that, Iruka-sensei", Sakura replied as she and Sasuke went to the board.

They explained the problem and went back to their desk.

"Did everyone understand?" Iruka-sensei asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, good. Remember to bring your books next lesson."

They ended the lesson and went to their lockers.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun?"

"Thanks for the help. You're the best!" He smiled.

"Oh, i-it's really nothing", she blushed.

"Thanks anyway."

Sakura went and started talking to them.

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Sakura-san. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to see if Naruto understood the math problem. I doubt he did, though, dense as he is."

"Hey, I'm not that dense. And I do understand. Hinata-chan helped me!"

"That's good to hear. So she did all the job?"

"W-well… What would I do if I didn't understand?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm just messing with you guys. Anyway, I'm going home."

"What the… We end already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we do. You haven't looked at your schedule?"

"Well… No, not really."

"You are so hopeless, Naruto." Sakura whispered something, but Naruto couldn't hear what she said.

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing, Naruto. It's nothing."

"Well, then. See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Bye, Naruto. Bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>* Can you solve the riddle? Review the story and answer the riddle!<strong>

**I'm sorta out of ideas, lol. I'll think of something, but I will listen to your suggestions! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The answer to last chapter's riddle is $2222!**

**Also, sorry for not updating in days. I'm still in desperate need for ideas.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The first few weeks went by fast. They got a lot of homework, and decided that it would be a good and fun idea to spend the rest of the days at Sakura's house and finish the homework there. Naruto complained a lot, which made everyone mad and ignored him. Well… Hinata tried to help him, but it didn't go very well. It was hard to explain something to Naruto, no matter how you did it. He was really dense, and that was what made Sakura wonder why Hinata had feelings for him. He wasn't really loved in the school. His friends stood up for him obviously, but most other students (and some teachers) hated him. His pranks made many people laugh, but it made even more people angry. Naruto didn't really understand why so many people got mad if the pranks weren't towards them. The reason they were mad was because it was disturbing. Many students demanded silence since they needed to concentrate on their studies. Oh, well. Let's get on with the story. It's a normal evening, and the gang is doing homework at Sakura's as usual.

"Oh, god… This problem is a pain in the butt", Naruto complained, like usual.

"Why don't you just ask Hinata for help? She has helped you before. Don't expect us to help you, baka", Sakura replied.

"Hey! That isn't a bad idea. Hinata, can you help me with the answer to this freaking problem. It's impossible."

"S-sure, Naruto-kun."

**A/N: You probably guessed it. Another math problem for you guys to solve! Answer in reviews!**

"**A company has found that when x units of a product are manufactured and sold, its revenue is given by x****2 ****+ 100x dollars and its costs are given by 240x + 500 dollars. How many units must be produced and sold to make a profit of 10,000 dollars?"**

Hinata explained it in such a way she'd hope Naruto would understand. Luckily enough, he did. '_He really isn't as dense as people say he is'_, Hinata thought to herself.

"Oh. Thanks, Hinata-chan, I think I understand now", Naruto replied and smiled at her.

"N-no p-problem, Naruto-kun", Hinata replied. _'Oh, God. I'm blushing!'_

"Uhh… Hinata-chan, why are you blushing?"

"W-what? O-oh, it's n-nothing."

"Are you sure? Okay then."

'_Geez…' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura? You look… mad", Naruto said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh. No, just thinking."

"Okay, then. Well, what do you guys say we do something else? Homework is boring."

"Naruto! If you want to have good grades you can't just say studying is boring", Sakura was irritated for real now.

"Geez. I was just suggesting it. We've studied for like hours now anyway."

"I guess you're right… Well, then what do we do?"

"Honestly, I think I have to leave. It's kind of late", Naruto said.

Everyone else agreed and packed their bags.

"See you guys tomorrow, then", Sakura said and smiled. She looked at Sasuke, who looked back and smiled as well. That made Sakura blush.

- Next day –

"Ok, guys. Don't forget the school trip on Friday. We'll be gone for a week, so pack whatever you need. You can bring anything you want, except for alcohol and drugs. Cigarettes won't be allowed either. But I don't expect you to do it anyway, so I shouldn't have to worry. We'll be going to Okashii Island (**A/N: Made up the name myself**), and we'll be staying in a big cottage. Two to four persons will stay in each room. I will post the list of your roommates on the note board tomorrow. Well, I think that's it. Any questions?"

"Which teachers are going?" Naruto asked.

"Well. Me, of course, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurenai, Jirayia and Guy."

"Okay. This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto said.

"Okay, then. See you guys tomorrow. As I said, your room mates are going to be on a list on the note board tomorrow. Oh, you don't have to bring your own food, we'll have it with us, but be sure to bring candy and all that."

Everyone ran out of the classroom and went home.

'_This is going to be so awesome. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, and Perverted Hermit. I can't wait!' _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I couldn't think of anything, so I sort of rushed. Anyway, I hope this idea will work! Rate and review if you want to.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The answer to last chapter's riddle is 194 units.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"**List of your room mates for 9A's class trip to Okashii Island**

**- Room 1: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru**

**- Room 2: Shino, Kiba, Chouji**

**- Room 3: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten**

**(A/N: I don't know many other student's in their class, so message me if I forgot some. Oh, I know I said it was a big cottage, but there are just three rooms. Well, it's three rooms for now. If someone tells me about more students, I will add stuff)**

**The teachers will sleep in another cottage nearby."**

"WHAT? I HAVE TO SHARE ROOM WITH SASUKE?" Naruto shouted.

"Baka…" Sasuke replied coldly.

"What's the problem? You guys are friends, right?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't say we weren't, but he's so annoying!"

"How troublesome…"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it, now is there?" Sakura asked. She was irritated at Naruto for real now.

"I guess not…" Naruto said as Iruka-sensei arrived.

"I can see you've seen the list. I won't change anything, so you'll have to survive with your room mates."

"Fine, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto replied. He wasn't too upset, even though he and Sasuke fought a lot. He did enjoy fighting with Sasuke anyway, so it wasn't too bad.

"Oh! I might as well tell you something, now that you're all already here. If you bring candy or something like that, you can wait to eat it if you want to. We're going to have a small party the evening before we leave, so you can bring whatever you want to it. We won't have any money for anything like that, so you have to bring it yourself. Oh, Naruto. Don't bring ramen."

"Okay, Iruka-sensei."

"Well, why don't we start the lesson then?" Iruka sensei said as he went into the classroom

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, lol. Sorry about that. Well, I didn't have time to write more, and this was just a chapter showing the rooms. Next chapter will be the day they leave for the trip. I still haven't decided much about the trip, so I'd be glad to get some ideas! Again, sorry about the short chapter. I hope next chapter will make up for it. I'm not sure how long it will be, though.<strong>


	5. AN

**A/N: I'm sorry. I don't have any new chapter ready. I'm always in desperate need for suggestions, so it'll take a while before I have anything ready. Please PM suggestion. **


End file.
